


Forever and Always

by chouxchan



Series: Mr Right Verse (3pts) [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, yunjae - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouxchan/pseuds/chouxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting. Meddling friends. Recipe for success. Time for marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

_ One Year Later _

**Yunho**

Yunho's heart beat hard and fast where he stood in the wedding hall, waiting for his husband-to-be. Exactly one year ago, Yunho and Jaejoong had been sneakily pushed together by Changmin and the others, and the second the initial awkwardness had faded, it had been obvious that they were made for each other.

Soon, Junsu entered the wedding hall and took his place as Jaejoong's best man — Changmin was Yunho's —, signalling to the pianist to begin playing the entrance song. 

Even though Yunho knew exactly what Jaejoong's outfit looked like, since they'd picked them out together and it was exactly like his own, he still couldn't help but to let out a quiet "woah" when he saw how beautiful Jaejoong looked in it. The ivory white tuxedo matched with a very light lavender coloured shirt went perfect with the dark red hair colour he'd adopted a few months back, and in Yunho's eyes Jaejoong seemed radiant, as if he was emitting a light from inside. When their eyes met and Jaejoong showed him a nervous but happy smile, Yunho became blind to everything else. He was lucky that Yoochun had hired someone to film the ceremony, because he would only be able to remember the event based on Jaejoong's facial expressions. 

**Jaejoong**

_Oh my god this is actually happening!_ Jaejoong thought when he heard the pianist begin. Knowing that the gentle music was his cue to take the first steps to the rest of his life didn't exactly calm him down, but he couldn't be happier. 

Taking a deep breath, Jaejoong stepped into the wedding hall, and seeing how handsome Yunho looked, standing half-way down the aisle waiting for him while unable to tear his eyes away, Jaejoong felt his heart about to burst with love, and all he could do was smile.

As he walked the thirty or so metres to Yunho, and the next thirty metres by his side to the altar, their relationship so far flashed before his eyes. He remembered their first date at the café, their 100-day anniversary at the Namsan Tower, and Yunho's unbelievably romantic proposal a month earlier, when he'd taken Jaejoong to visit the [royal palace](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gyeongbokgung), having persuaded the staff to hand Jaejoong red roses as they passed on their way to the [pavilion](http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gyeongbokgung-HyangWonJeong-01.jpg) where he'd finally proposed. 

What amazed Jaejoong was that apart from those milestones, most of the memories that flashed by were so simple in comparison; memories of them cooking dinner together, memories of them cuddling up in front of the TV, memories of them falling asleep in each other's arms, memories of them laughing and holding hands. When he saw those moments in his mind, he felt calm and assured, because he knew that they were in it for the long run, and that their bond was as strong and unbreakable as if they'd melted together into one entity over the past year.

**Yunjae**

"The couple have prepared their own vows. Jaejoong-sshi, please go ahead." The officiator's calm words pulled Yunho and Jaejoong back to reality, and, realising that they'd been staring into each other's eyes completely unaware of the 150 people watching them, they smiled shyly as Jaejoong cleared his throat to speak.

"Yunho-yah. The second I first met you I knew you were the one. My heart is yours and only yours, as it always was and always will be. My place in this world is with you, and my home is in your arms and in your heart. For me, you are my destiny, and I vow to love you and cherish you forever and ever."

Moved almost to tears by the sweet words, Yunho smiled and said his vows, firmly gripping Jaejoong's hands for emphasis.

"Jaejoong-ah. Looking at you I realise that I never truly loved anyone before I met you, and you are the last person I will ever give my heart to. You are my angel, and the most beautiful person I know, inside and out, and I'm so endlessly proud that you chose me. I believe I was put on this earth so that I could meet you, and you are a treasure that I will cherish always. You have all my heart and all my love until the end of time."

Fighting back tears of joy and movement, they finally got to exchange [wedding bands](http://cdn0.notonthehighstreet.com/system/product_images/images/001/044/869/original_handmade-silver-wedding-rings.jpg?1360941505). The rings were as beautiful as they were simple, made of matte silver with the words _Y ♥ J Forever & Always _engraved on the inside. Neither of them had wanted big, flashy rings because they felt it would cheapen the meaning of the rings and their promise of eternal love. 

"In front of everyone gathered here today, I now pronounce you husbands, married in love and in trust. You may kiss to seal the bond."

As their lips met, trembling slightly from all the emotions, it felt like the first kiss all over again, complete with fireworks and butterflies. Under the cover of applause, they whispered words of "I love you so much", leaning their foreheads against each other, a gesture that was their special sign of love. 


End file.
